Halloween Romance
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: Alice wants to win the man of her dreams on Halloween, but Klaus stands in her way. Will she succeed? An early Halloween story and my very first ShunxAlice one.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Halloween Romance

It was one night before Halloween, and Alice's high school was hosting a costume ball for every single student. Many students dressed in scary costumes showed up.

Alice Gebahich showed before the dance started. She was dressed as a princess, and she was looking for her prince. She had asked Shun to come, but he had not shown up yet.

Walking inside the school, Alice saw a lot of students in costumes. They were some talking, and others were dancing. She felt a little bit uncomfortable, because she came alone.

"Hey, Alice!" said one of her friends. Julie walked up to her.

"Oh. Uh, hey Julie," said Alice.

"Like my costume? I'm a princess looking for her prince. I wonder if Billy's around," said Julie.

"I haven't seen him, but you keep looking," said Alice. Julie smiled widely and walked off.

Alice was about to walk to the dance floor, when Dan stopped her.

"Hey, Alice! Boy, don't you look amazing," said Dan.

"Hey, Dan. Uh, what're you suppose to be?" Alice asked.

"I'm suppose to be a bakugan warrior who is the ruler of all bakugan in the world," said Dan.

"He tried to talk me into letting him paint me, again." said Drago, floating beside him.

"Awesome," said Alice.

Suddenly, Klaus walked up beside them. He was wearing royal clothing, which made him look like a king. Alice and Dan just stared at him.

"Hello, Dan," said Klaus.

"Uh, Klaus, are you a king?" Dan asked.

"Of course, and I was just about to ask my queen, Alice, if she would like to dance," said Klaus.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for Shun," said Alice.

"Please?" Klaus asked. Alice thought for a moment. She wanted to wait for Shun, but she also did not want to spend the night doing nothing. And so, she followed Keith to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, at his house, Shun was trying on his costume, which made him look very handsome. He always wanted Alice to ask him to the dance, and maybe, he would win her heart. After getting ready, he headed out for the school.

Once he arrived, Shun walked inside the front door, where he saw a lot of students dancing to music. He sucked in a breath and walked over to the scene.

As Alice danced with Klaus, she looked and saw Shun, walking around. Her smiled widened, which made Klaus only frown. He did not want her to dance with him.

"Klaus, Shun's here. He came!" Alice said excitedly.

"He did?" Klaus asked, pretending to sound surprised.

"Yeah, I asked him to come. I hope he's planning on staying the whole time," said Alice.

Klaus did not like this. If Shun was here, this would ruin everything. He needed to think of something quickly, or else, he would lose his chances of her becoming his girlfriend.

"Shun!" Alice called.

"Uh, Alice, I need to speak to you," said Klaus.

"Hmm? About what?" Alice asked.

"Come with me," said Klaus. He lead her to the entrance, and sighed.

"I need to tell you something, and it's not good," Alice grew confused.

"Alice, Shun was never interested when you asked him. He came because another girl asked him. He never really liked you, anyways. He only thought of you as a friend, and nothing more." Klaus sighed, making it look like he felt sorry.

Alice's eyes widened. She had been hurt before, but never like this. She thought Shun liked her, because he acted like it when he was ever around her!

"That can't be true!" she said.

"Alice, it's the truth! He told me himself." said Klaus. Alice's eyes swelled with tears, and wrapped her arms around him. Klaus held her in his arms, frowning.

In the cafeteria, Shun was still looking for Alice. He thought he had saw her, but there was an awful a lot of students. Suddenly, he saw Julie.

"Hey, Julie!" he said.

"Hey, Shun! You look handsome," said Julie.

"Thanks, but where's Alice? Have you seen her?" asked Shun.

"Last time I saw her, she was dancing with Klaus." said Julie.

Klaus? Shun hurried off to look for them, but they were not in sight. Suddenly, he knew exactly where to look. The entrance! He hurried over, but stopped dead in his tracks.

There, in front of him, was Alice and Klaus hugging! Klaus eyed him, smirking. Shun felt like his heart would stop working. The girl he had a crush on ever since they met was now in the hands of his enemy!

Shun gritted his teeth and stomped away. Klaus would not get away with this, he would certainly not get away at all.

To be continued

Been awhile since I posted? Writer's block has been terrible, but hopefully, that will change! This is my very first ShunxAlice story. Like I said, my stories will be AU! XD

Review, please! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Halloween Romance

The next day was Halloween, and it was a miserable one for Alice. All day, she avoided Shun, and she did not even want to look at him. Klaus was loving every single second of it, making Shun's life as miserable as he could.

After school, Alice walked inside her grandfather's house, when she saw her granddad, Michael Gebahich, sitting in the living room.

"Hello, Alice," said Michael. Alice did not answer, just simply walked into the kitchen. Michael found this strange, and went to see what was up with her.

Alice sat at the kitchen, drinking a glass of warm milk. She had never felt this miserable in her entire life.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Grandfather, please. I'm not in the mood," Alice said.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything," said Michael. Alice's eyes filled with tears and laid her head down.

"Alice asked another girl to the dance!" she sobbed.

"What?" Michael asked.

"At the dance yesterday, Klaus and I were dancing, but then he took me away to talk. He told me the only reason he came to the dance is because another girl asked him to!" Alice sobbed.

Michael sat next to her and patted her back, feeling sorry for his granddaughter.

That afternoon, Klaus was already at his castle, when Shun walked up beside him. Before he could react, his cheek made hard contact with Shun's hand.

"You _Dummkofpt_!" Klaus snapped.

"I'm not the _Dummkopt_, you are! Why did you make up that lie about me?" Shun asked.

"What lie?" asked Klaus.

"The lie about me! I heard students saying Alice was heartbroken when they found out I asked a girl to the dance! I never asked another girl! I said yes to Alice!" Shun snapped.

"You think Alice believes you? She doesn't! All she did today was avoid you to be with me, so let me tell you something, Shun. I've been with Alice as long as I can remember, and I'm not going to let you tear us apart!" snapped Klaus.

Shun growled and grabbed the collar of Klaus's shirt, raising him in the air. Klaus struggled a little for air.

"Tell Alice that it was all a lie, or you'll be very sorry!" snapped Shun.

"Like…I'd…do…that," Klaus struggled between breaths. Shun wanted to finish this low-life off, and he raised one fist, but he could not find himself to do it. Instead, he simply dropped Klaus onto the ground.

"Like you're really going to tell her yourself!" called Klaus, but Shun ignored him.

Alice sat outside her grandfather's house, looking at the clouds. Even though her grandfather told her there were other guys out in the world, it did not make her feel better any bit. Suddenly, she saw Shun coming up towards her.

"Hey," he said.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"I came here to tell you something," said Shun.

"Well, don't bother! Klaus told me everything, about how you weren't interested in coming! I can't believe you did that to me!" Alice snapped.

"No, I didn't do that! Klaus was…" Shun started.

"I know what Klaus was doing, Shun!" snapped Alice.

"Klaus was lying! He made up that lie because he just wants you to be his girlfriend. I went to the dance, looking for you, but I saw you and Klaus together, and I thought you went to the dance with Klaus. I was interested in going with you, Alice!" Shun said.

Alice could not believe her eyes. Klaus lied to her! The little fool! Alice looked at Shun and ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! It sounded so convincing, that I actually believed him!" she said.

"It's ok, I forgive you. Besides, the only girl I want to be with is you, Alice," said Shun.

"And I only want to be with you, Shun. _Ya tebya lyublyu_," said Alice. Shun grew confused, and Alice chuckled.

"I love you," she said in English. Shun smiled.

"I love you, too," said Alice.

They both leaned in and kissed. In time, they would both get their revenge on Klaus, but for now, all that mattered was the two of them enjoying this moment.

That night, Alice and Shun both passed out candy at his house, enjoying seeing the little kids pass by. They both would never forget this Halloween.

THE END

This is just a little story I made up. Review, review, review! :D

Also, "Dummkofpt" means idiot in German, and Alice said "I love you" in Russian. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween Romance: Epilogue

The next day after Halloween, in school, Alice and Shun were walking down the hallway, holding hands. They both were really happy together, and everyone could tell by the looks on their faces.

Klaus, however, found out the two were now just dating, and he could not stand it. Since he was defeated, he had to deal with looking at them for hours.

After school, Alice and Shun met with Dan, Runo, Julie, and Marucho at Bakugan Interspace.

"I heard about what Klaus did at the school dance. He's such an idiot," said Dan.

"I know, I can't believe he did that! Telling a lie about Shun asking another girl to the dance," said Julie.

"What're you guys going to do about it?" Runo asked. Shun and Alice looked at each other.

"We don't know. I mean, we're over it, if you ask me," said Alice.

"Alice, Klaus just lied to you. You need to do something about it," said Runo.

Shun and Alice looked at each other, unsure what to do.

The next day, Alice was walking down the hallway of the school, when she bumped into Klaus.

"Hey, Alice," he said.

"Oh, hi Klaus," said Alice, a little angry.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad about that night?" asked Alice.

"Yes, that was suppose to be the best night of my life, and you took that away from me!" snapped Alice.

"Alice, Shun is a total idiot! He was going to take you away from me! Besides, he doesn't know a beautiful girl when he sees one!" Klaus defended himself. Offended by this, Alice walked passed him. Klaus smacked his head.

After school was over, Alice walked inside Bakugan Interspace, seething with rage. The brawlers looked at her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Runo asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Klaus needs to be taught a lesson!" said Alice.

"What do you have in mind?" Shun asked.

Alice smiled widely, she would make sure Klaus would be taught a lesson, the harsh way.

The next day, in his castle, Klaus was in his bedroom reading one of his books. A few minutes into the book, his telephone rang. Sighing, Klaus got up and answered it.

"Hertzon residence," he answered.

"Hey Klaus, it's me," said Alice's voice over the phone.

"Alice? Why are you calling me?" Klaus asked, surprised, yet excited at the same time.

"Klaus, I have to agree. Shun is an idiot. Besides, you were right. He _was _going to steal me away from you. Come on down to Bakugan Interspace, and we can talk about starting a relationship." Alice explained.

Klaus hung up, feeling a heavy feeling in his heart. Alice finally got it right. He got his shoes on and headed out for Bakugan Interspace.

Arriving, he walked inside, but he did not see Alice anywhere. The arena! That must be the place she was waiting for him at. He hurried into the arena, looking around.

"Alice, you here?" he asked. He walked around, but he did not see her anywhere. Suddenly, he saw her, in one of the aisles.

"Hey, Alice!" he called up to her.

"Oh, hi, Klaus! I'm glad you made it safely," she said.

"Since I'm here, you want to talk about starting a relationship?" Klaus asked.

"Before we do that, can you move over to the right a little?" Alice asked.

"Uh, why?" asked Klaus.

"Because I said so," said Alice. Klaus moved where he was standing straight across from her.

"NOW!" Alice screamed. Growing confused, Klaus turned around, and saw he saw Alice's friends, holding buckets of cold ice water. Pretty soon, he found himself soaked to the bone.

The brawlers burst out laughing, which only made Klaus angrier by the second.

"You tricked me!" Klaus snapped.

"What can I say? You played with fire, now you get burned!" said Alice. She walked over to Shun, wrapping her arms around him.

"Nobody calls me an idiot!" said Shun. Klaus growled and stomped his way to the exit. When he was gone, the brawlers high-fived each other.

"Oh, yeah! Did you see the look on his face?" Marucho asked.

"Here, I got a picture of it!" said Julie. She took out her phone and showed Klaus's angry face.

"This is _definitely _going on Facebook!" she added. All of the brawlers started to laugh.

FIN

I just had to do an epilogue. Besides, Alice and Shun needed to get their revenge on Klaus! X)

Shoutout to ShunKazamis-Girl-I was too focused on teaching Klaus a good lesson. :D


End file.
